House of Al-Majali
The House of Al-Majali was established in 2692, and currently rules the Emirate of Sumilkando, as well as the national United Badaran Emirates. The current Head of the Family is Sheik Amina al-Majali, her son Crown Prince Sulayman Al-Majali is set to take the throne upon his mother's death. History Sheik Amina Al-Majali was a former follower of the Cold World Party, an infamous political party that uprooted the Bolsheviks from their positions of power. At this time she had already known that her roots led back to the legendary Sheik Azahari, the first Sultan of Al'Badara. She was the fiercest advocate of a monarchy within the CWP, and this resulted in her being ostracized by most of her fellow party mates. Upon the dissolution of the CWP, she remained politically independent gathering support from the few remaining monarchists in the nation. With the rise of the Hanakah and the rebirth of the CWP, Amina jumped into action revealing to the masses her bloodline and leading a surge of support for the monarchy. Her actions shaped the course of Badaran history, leading herself into the role of monarch in three different governments. With the establishment of the United Badaran Emirates, she also took control of her home province of Sumilkando. Political Alignment The Al-Majali family leads the political party, Junood Allah, which is, obviously, a progressive Islamo-Fascist party. It is part of what is widely known as the Emirates' Coalition, a group of Badaran political party, led by the various royal houses of Al'Badara, that support the Monarchy and its government. Junood Allah controls the majority of the cabinet seats, although it has given the Justice, Defence, and Foreign Affairs Ministries to the other members of the Emirates' Coalition. Zahab Al-Qasr 300px|left|frame|Zahab Al-Qasr - Palace of the Badaran Monarch Zahab Al-Qasr is the palace of Al-Majali family and is located in the capital city of Dar al Salam. Its name literally means Gold Palace, a fitting name for the expensive palace that is claimed to be a reconstruction of the palace of the Sheik Azahari, although it has modern commodities. The entire Al-Majali family resides in the palace witht he exception of Crown Prince Sulayman, who takes up residence at the Mazhab of Madinat, administrating the entire school while teaching advanced religious classes. The palace itself is only 200 acres in size, however, including the gardens the total size grows to nearly 500 acres! Most political events occur within the palace and countless world leaders are hosted within its grounds per year. The staff at the palace easily number in the hundreds, and the upkeep takes up the majority of the HoG budget. Family Members There are eighteen current members of the House of Al-Majali. Currently only two generations of the family are alive, with most of the family being of the second generation. The first generation family members are; Amina, Iman, Rasheed, and their spouses. The second generation family members are Sulayman, Malika, Yaqub, Farah, Muhammad, Jaffar, Batul, Faraj, and their spouses if applicable. Category:Al'Badaran Category:Nobility